


Polaroid

by Aris_Silverfin, ArtHistory



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Food Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/pseuds/Aris_Silverfin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Wade Wilson finds a hidden Polaroid of one of the X-Men's most health-conscious heroes.Said hero looks...remarkably different in it.Read this if you want him to look that way again.





	Polaroid

He'd never graduated college, but he had taken exactly one college-level course.

Women's and Gender Studies.

Yes, it was exactly because of that one episode of "Parks and Recreation", but come on, it was an important thing to learn! And if he wanted the X-Force to be Uber-equality, he needed to make sure he was up on his reading. So when Wade Wilson spotted a first edition of Cherríe Moraga’s seminal work This Bridge Called My Back tucked away on a back shelf while wandering the X-Mansion’s thoroughly underused library, he knew he’d discovered something truly amazing!

And then? The little piece of paper fell out.

At least, Wade had assumed it was a little piece of paper. Just a slightly-less-than-average sized square of white. Well…white and black.

Oh! It was a Polaroid!

Wade grinned devilishly.

Was it one of Logan’s old, smutty nudes? Or even a sexy pic of Professor X when he still had hair?

Wade leaned over to pick it up, his round, perky bubble butt bouncing in the air behind him triumphantly as he grabbed it. Oh, what X-Person would he be blackmailing with-

He straightened immediately. His spine locked, ramrod straight. Blood pumped in his ears.

No. That couldn’t be-There was no way that was-

The Polaroid fluttered contently back to the carpeted floor of the library, landing face-up.

It was.

Colossus.

Wade’s cheeks burned as he hurriedly grabbed it, feeling like a nun looking at pornographic images of Jeesey Chreesy himself.

The man in the picture was silver, chrome, shining in the flash of the camera. That feature, when paired with the man’s biceps, his closely cropped hair, even though he was much younger (24, 25?) it was obvious to Wade that was the one and only Holier Than Now, Hyper Controlled /Hero/ of the X-Men, Piotr Rasputin.

Only…

Bigger.

Much bigger.

Wade brought his gloved hand to his masked mouth, his cock tenting his red-leather supersuit.

He was kneeling on a clearly-creaking bed, the area taken up by his massive, silver form sagging towards the floor below. The photo was from behind, but at an angle, showing off an…

Wade gripped his jaw harder, barely stifling a loud, desperate moan.

Showing off an enormous gut.

It bowed outwards, blorping onto the man’s spread thighs, filling them up and sagging between them. His pecs were nothing short of moobs, a C-Cup, but Wade’s vision, as he turned the Polaroid lightly, trying to get a better view, as if the tilting of the blessed image would rotate the gorgeous hero’s form.

Said thighs were thick as tree-trunks, the lard packed into the man’s legs spreading all the way down, giving Colossus meaty cankles, chubby feet and toes.

Between those chubby feet sat the mutant’s gigantic, silver mountain of an ass. Nearly twice the size of the man’s current arse. If Wade has been obsessed with his current one, then oh god…Now he was addicted.

Perfect, biteable love handles flowed out over his wide hips, a stack of rolls resting on the man’s visible right side.

But what drove Wade mad was…

Was those dark, silver eyes.

He was looking over his shoulder, eyes warm, dark, burning with desire for whoever was behind that camera. A second chin and chubby cheeks rounded out the man’s handsome face, making the pure, angelic Piotr look like some old, forgotten familiar to the Baba Yaga, one whose sole purpose was to devour the winter stores of farmers and wealthy nobles to enthralled by his perfect figure to stop them.

Wade stuffed the picture into his pocket, making a beeline towards the kitchen. He knew Colossus was a mutant of routine. He’d be in there, humming to himself as he made some, soft salad of spinach and walnuts, perhaps opened up a LaCroix as a “sweet treat” afterward.

He didn’t stop until he was crowded into the man’s back, burrowing his nose into his friend’s muscular shoulder blades, breathing him in and gasping-

“I know you were fat.”

Piotr was in fact making a salad at that precise moment. Baby spinach, romaine and bitter summer greens. With sprouts. And sunflower seeds. Cucumber for flavor.

He straightened as Wade encircled his narrow muscular waist, smiling slightly. Wade had grown so affectionate , so much more open and kind- Wait.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, knocking his strawberries across the room by mistake. The carton smashed sadly against the baby blue backsplash.

Wade grinned, his first two fingers gently holding the Polaroid between them.

He took a step back, smart enough to know never to let a man's be within arms length of his embarrassing photos.

That had cost the Yakuza who attempted to do that to Wade his hand! Wade had later published that Bea Arthur x Reader fan fiction on Amazon.

It had sold zero copies.

"You. Fat." Wade breathed, his voice low, puffing out his own, toned belly for emphasis.

"And quite proud of it, given the pose." Wades heart was pounding, his own voice sounding far away. Keep it together, Wilson

Piotr spluttered. "I-me? Never I am not- Oh..." He stared, gulped. He first took on an even glossier sheen before darkening to a deep matte. He covered his face in two huge hands. He murmured a small plea in Russian to whichever deity kept people from dying of embarrassment. "Wade..." he began again, mouth very dry. Then he was struck by a truly terrible thought. Wade knew how to post things to social media. Wade knew computers! The internet! With a panicked bellow he charged the red suited antihero and lifted him bodily by the hips, slamming him into the fridge and accidentally denting it with his panic. "WADE?! WHO ELSE KNOWS? WHO HAVE YOU TOLD?"

Wade let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

He was...shocked. Aroused?

...Aroused.

He coughed up a small amount of blood, feeling two ribs crack, break, then immediately heal

He held tight to the Polaroid though, extending his red leather arm to the ceiling

"N-No one! I charged in the second I found it." Wade said, huffing in another breath, blood pumping faster still

Colossus was breathing like a charging rhinoceros. His eyes widened. "You... no one? No internet? " He let out a relieved sigh, then realized he was hurting the thankfully immortal anti hero. "Ah, sorry, Wade, so sorry. Are you hurt? Do you want glass of milk? It good for strong bones." He set him down carefully, then looked at the broken fridge. "Ah... shit..." he muttered. He opened the door and it broke clean off its hinges. It was nearly full, grocery day having been just two days ago. For all that fine food to go to waste...

 "I...what?" Wade replied, feeling light headed. A bit wild.

"My bones are...plenty good. Strong. Though it's all a...All a conspiracy by the dairy industry to-" Wade cleared his throat, trailing off

"How uh...how old is this?" He said, gesturing to the picture  

Piotr avoided Wade's eyes. He was gingerly trying to fit the door back onto the fridge. "Oof, ugh... long time ago. When superheroes were unwelcome mutants even more than now. X men on... what is it you say? Hiatus from crime fight. So... " he trailed off, his hand miming a huge belly hanging out from his trim waist. "Early years. "

Wades stomach dropped as Piotr did that....god that simply sinful gesture

Fuck. It would've been less arousing if he'd taken his cock out and slapped Wade across the face with.

How big was it?

Probably huge.

"And uh...you're looking at..." Wade trailed off, desperately willing the chub in his leather pants to not get any more aggressive. Thank god he was a grower, not a show-er

"I was up to... over half a ton." his voice had taken on a soft awed purr, his hand drifting almost wistfully to his middle. "Before I had to stop. For good of X men. I- Wade, Help me find ice for all this food! It's going to spoil and we will not find replacement until Monday!"

He tore open the freezer as well and groaned. That was broken too. He began looking around for a cooler as the whole unit sputtered and died.

"You didn't answer my question." Wade purred

He smoothed a hand to Piotr's bicep, keeping it there

"Whoever you were looking at...whoever took that photo..." Wade swallowed

"They were the luckiest person alive. To have...to have living perfection look at them like that."

Colossus was already blushing darker than he ever had in his life, but now... well. He looked down at Wade. "Was... they called him Northstar. I... I knew him as Jean-Paul. We... er. Oh zaebis... all this ice cream? Who order all this? How will we save it?"

He slumped into a chair in defeat.

NorthStar?!?!

THE Northstar?!

The first of ANY hero to come out? And he'd been with...f...fattened up...

Okay. This was it. Now or never, Wadey-Poo.

Wade moved to where Piotr had thumped down, then got down on his knees

"Id...Id feed you. Praise you. Worship you, to get you to look at me like you looked at him in that photo. Id be your slave, from now until Thanos eats the universe or whatever he does, to have you look at me that way for one moment." Wade said, feeling like he was going to vomit, like his dark, musty soul had crawled out of him and was doing the samba on the floor.

Wade moved closer still, his warm palm on Piotr's knee

"You could...eat it. The Piotr I saw...fuck...he definitely could."

Piotr took in a long slow breath. His eyes had darkened slightly as he looked down at Wade, his jaw slackened with want. Some old habits... never quite died. He clenched and unclenched his hands on the armrests. "Wade," he rumbled, even as he couldn't keep his thighs from opening just a little in invitation for the other man to crawl into his lap, to sink between them. "I want you to know what you would be getting into, what we- If-" he swallowed and let out a frustrated huff. "Words do no justice. I will show you. Bring me all ice creams from freezer!" he commanded, slapping a big heavy hand on the table that cracked in fear.

Wade shot ramrod straight.

His cock surged to unashamed attention

"Yes sir" He breathed, barely a whisper, tripping and falling on his face in his hurry to get across the room.

He jumped up and ran for the freezer, overloading his arms with the variety of flavors and types, bringing them back to the now-cracked table, laying them all out before the massive Russian

Piotr straightened, rolling his shoulders as if preparing to lift a massive weight from the floor. "You may do yet, Wade Wilson," he growled, "No Spoon? Just how i like it." And with that, he plucked up a melty pint, folded the top into a spout, and gulped the whole thing down. He tossed the empty container at Wade and picked another, then another one. His belly filled, then started to bulge, rounding out to fight his utility belt and tight training clothes. A thin strip of metallic belly poked out.  Condensation started forming along it from all the cold cream flowing into it. Then the cartons were empty and Colossus let out a belch that shook the plates in the cabinets. He let out a moan of satisfaction, sitting back and caressing his belly. Oh it had been too long. Too long since he had felt properly full. Fed. Stuffed. Fat. He licked his sticky lips. "Next course you pick, my little feeder." He winked, and tapped his belly with a sharp impatient clink.

Wade was vibrating with arousal. A soft breeze could've knocked him over. And when colossus tapped his belly?

Wade came. Noticeably.

He shook, gasping, gripping the nearest table leg where he was kneeling.

He hadn't experience anything like that since...since...

Wade hurried up, mouth dry as he stumbled to the fridge.

Someone had order a party platter of meats and cheeses, little sandwiches in those huge, plastic containers that sounded like air raid sirens when you opened them.

Wade scooped it up, sliding it across the table to where Colossus sat, trying to sit across from him, come off as less desperate. Less completely and utterly wrapped around Piotr's thick, metal finger

"F...Feeder. I could be your Feeder. I have money. Lots of it. I can buy you food...clothes...I-I once funded the Avengers, you know." Wade panted, resisting the urge to kneel by Piotr's feet again, to kiss the ground he walked on, to-

"Hmmm... that's good Wade," Colossus purred, lounging back into his chair and plucking up the cheese cubes by the handful. He counted off the calories as he popped each into his mouth and ate it. The sandwich triangles looked small in his big hands. He ate those in one bite too. And every single slice of neatly folded meat. He burped again, popping a final olive into his mouth. He rubbed his now bulging stomach, humming thoughtfully. He lifted his shirt and shifted, turning this way and that. "Hmm... not bad. Is a start. More Wade. More! I want to be mistaken for an elephant by morning! Feed me!"

Wade was shaking. Rocked by arousal, then a second orgasm, Piotr's readings off calories like all this was old hat, like he knew exactly what would make him fat. The way he inspected his belly.

The sheer confidence of this gorgeous, perfect, mountainous man simply-

"F...feed..." Wade parroted, dumbly, before leaping up.

He knocked the broken door off the fridge, eyes wide, searching.

Thank god the X-Mansion, with its heroes constantly on the move, kept full stocks of prepared foods.

Steak. Kebabs. Curry rice. Gyros...

Wade lifted and armful of everything he could carry, spreading it out on the table

He hesitated for a moment, then steadied himself on Piotr's thick thigh, bringing a single bite of food to the man's silver lips with a shaking hand

Piotr's lips quirked into a small smile. Then he gasped, feeling suddenly that Wade was quite wet with- Oh. He did like this. Rather a lot. This could become dangerous. Piotr returned to his character. He slid a huge hand over Wade's thigh to his crotch, tutting at the wet he found there. "Already? What if I want you to fuck me later?" he teased, even as he ducked his head in to take the bite, his lips and tongue moving skillfully over the man's fingers.

Wade covered his mouth with one hand, failing to suppress a remarkably desperate groan

His back arched, his pants going darker with pre-cum, his healing factor running at full speed

He shakily brought another morsel to Piotr's mouth, this time extending some of the ribs from Logan’s personal stash.

Piotr hummed and accepted the offering, sucking the barbecue sauce and meat off the bones. Oh it had been a long long time since he had gotten to enjoy food like this! And Wade... oh Wade was deliciously desperate. He felt himself harden in response, his long thick cock becoming a visible bulge along his inner thigh as he ate and ate and ate. He stopped Wade's hand after the rest of the ribs and at least three gyros. "Belt. Take it off please," he ordered, muffling a belch in his fist. He arched his back and blew out his stomach impossibly further. "Need more room to grow big and fat!" The belt creaked as the already swollen gleaming metal sphere inflated like a zeppelin.

"Oh Christ. Oh god." Wade panted. His heart was thundering. He might have actually had a heart attack at some point along the way.

He got better.

The anti-hero's hands fumbled with the massive Russian belt, Wades eyes bulging as he tried to focus on the belt between the hero's bulging, exposed belly and the outline of his monstrous cock.

Eventually it came free, Wade letting it drop to the floor, his hands clapping the giants shining, chrome belly, smoothing up and down it with an almost religious fervor.

Piotr moaned in relief, almost purring with pleasure as Wade worshipped his belly. It was stuffed full and grown slightly molten and soft as a result as his mutation hurried to accommodate his swelling body. He groaned again, pushing his belly insistently towards Wade like a cat demanding attention. He reached for more food, tearing into it savagely. He wanted more. He would eat until he resembled a silver bowling ball, until there was no food left and the chair crashed beneath him. And then he would ask Wade to order them a pizza. And maybe he could coax a slice or two into Wade... Piotr belched hugely once again, taking up a gallon of milk and chugging it down, his gut crowding further and further into Wade. He gasped as he finished, belched again and gave his belly a clanging smack. "Huuurp, hand me the rice dishes. the sauce ones. Each has a day's serving of calories. MMm especially that cream based one. Come on, feed me Massive!"

Wade clung to that belly on instinct as Piotr shook it towards him.

His hands pressed into it, rubbed it, worshipped it as Colossus swelled himself roundest and rounder, wider and wider

Wade leaned down, pressing his lips to every exposed part of it that he could, moaning sweet nothings as Colossus crammed more and more food into his handsome

"Yes! Y-Yes sir!" Wade groaned, grabbing curry after pad Thai after fried rice, shoving them into Piotr's massive, silver hands

Wade dropped between Piotr's spread thighs, mouth locking onto his gut, hands roaming his sides, worshipping at the altar the rapidly expanding hero

Piotr moaned his encouragement, then lifted the carton and started shoveling each one into his mouth one by own, stuffing his face, sauce, rice, noodles tumbling down onto the silver dome of his gut. His tank had ridden up to his pecs now, his belly looking swollen and soft and fat where it bloomed over his trousers. And still he ate. He was well past full, even his powers wouldn't be able to keep up soon but God the pressure, the fullness, Wade's mouth... it was divine.! His cock was fully hard, leaking in his trousers and strongly resenting the lack of space. Piotr sucked his fingers daintily and threw the last carton aside. He looked down. His lap was utterly obscured by his gut where it bloomed like a fucking balloon from his waist. He doubted he would be able to stand. The reinforced chair beneath him creaked in protest. Ah and there was Wade. "Mmmm... well done," Piotr said, smacking his lips and patting his frankly enormous gut. He burped richly. "A good -uuurp- start, Wade. You do know how to feed a man. How to worship his fat belly after you stuffed him too full to stand... How could you do this to me Wade? I was so fit and trim and now.... look. What. You. Did." He said, his voice not upset, not accusing. No, it was sultry, taunting, teasing as Piotr moaned and placed his hands on his now generous love handles and arched his huge belly out so that it landed on the table with a tremendous thunk as he relaxed again. He reached out and rubbed it slowly, belching again. "Lucky I know how to make it up to me. If you are willing." He wet his lips.

"Holy shit" Wade breathed

Fuck.

This was a dream.

A wild one. An amazing one. One simply too good to be true...

"How did you get so...so..." Wade dared to try to lift the mutants now fat, full stomach, feeling his fingers bend, bruise. Still, he pressed them to Piotr's massive belly, letting them wobble it, sink into it

He kissed the great thing again and again, finally looking up at Piotr began to mock. Tease.

He was painfully hard, trousers dark, wet with his ecstasy

"H-How! How can I? Please! Let me...l-let me serve you! Please you!" Wade begged, a salivating dog at Piotr's feet

Piotr grunted, bending around his belly to tip Wade's chin up to look at him. " Mutant powers. Body molding shape to accept all the new food. And I metabolize fast." He winked. "Will have to eat even more in morning. But for now..." He stroked his belly again. "Wade Wilson, la tebya imeyu... suck my cock."

Wades pupils blew to saucers

He tugged his mask up over his lips. They were bright, shining, Wade nearly drooling with desperate arousal

"Yes, th-thank you" Wade whined

The anti-hero lifted up Piotr's gut, his free hand tugging down the hero's pants

He stared hungrily as the Russians monstrous cock burst free

Wades lips found the head of it, tongue swirling round it before he slowly moved down it.

Wade gently began to teased Piotr's cock, bobbing for a few moments before taking it out of his mouth, licking a stripe from base to head.

He grabbed the man's metal balls, then hollowed his throat, taking the entirely of Piotr with nothing short of enthusiasm.

Colossus hummed and grunted, moaning his enthusiasm. Oh it had been too long since- AH! He swore loudly in Russian, his tone breathy. God, Wade knew exactly what to do. He couldn't bite back a whimper, his hands leaving huge dents in the already abused table as Wade went to work. He struggled to keep from thrusting into that perfect mouth. Luckily his huge wrecking ball of a belly was helping with that. everything felt too good. too hot too tight. He felt massive again. Fat. Huge. Colossal in fact. Wade would see him fattened up to a proper hog again, dote on him, treat him like a king and make sure he gorged like one. He moaned, whined, swore, begged- And then he came with an almighty bellow, his entire body seizing and almost vibrating as pleasure rushed through him.  "Ah! Ah-oh Wade! Wade, yes! Fuck!"

Wades hands locked onto Piotr's gorgeous belly, swallowing the man down with a very pleased hum.

He peered up, around the man's belly, eyes still wide.

"I...can I be your Feeder?" He panted, voice low, needy.

"Anything you want, it's yours. I'm yours." Wade panted.

Piotr panted, still gasping. He closed his eyes a moment, slowing his breaths, his head swimming deliciously. Then he looked down at Wade with the utmost kindness and reached out to him, pulling him up and hugging him to his side. "Yes, Wade if you wish it. And even if you want... more, " He smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. "That was... incredible. You are incredible. Thank you, wade."

"Yeah, yeah. Mushy mushy, I liked it better when I thought you might eat me." Wade said, thought he immediately snuggled into the now-rather-fat mutant, melting into his side with an embarrassingly pleased sigh.

"We should...can...work this out. But I'm...interested." Wade said.

"Mmm yes. Let us discuss it over breakfast." Piotr grinned.


End file.
